The use of mobile devices to access various services has increased over the last few years. Many service provider applications that can be executed on the mobile devices exist for accessing these various services. However, these service provider applications do not have a reliable way to confirm to back end services (e.g., service provider services) that the service provider applications are communicating from the correct device and that they are being used by the correct user without additional login steps.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.